charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Weisz
|occupation = Dubbing director Voice actor |eye color = Blue |hair color = Light brown |role = Adrien's bodyguard Fred Haprèle Simon Grimault Unnamed doorman Albert André Glacier Théo Barbot (since Season 2) |website = |born in = Freehold Township, New Jersey, USA}} is a voice actor and an English dubbing director. He is married to Sabrina Weisz. He directs the English dubbing for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, and he voices Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla, Fred Haprèle/The Mime, Simon Grimault/Simon Says, and many other minor characters.https://www.instagram.com/p/BAvMacVQ9OV/https://www.instagram.com/p/BJBHRhBAlZ3/ See also See Wikipedia:Ezra Weisz Career Weisz is a prolific voice actor in the anime community, having done voices in various anime shows such as Outlaw Star, The Big O, Rave Master, and Scryed. He is also well known for his past voice work in Saban live-action shows. Some of his better known-roles there included Mantix in Beetleborgs Metallix, as well as Falkar in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and also the male voice of the Org General named Mandilok in Power Rangers: Wild Force. He co-directed the automated dialogue replacement for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo alongside another voice actor, Michael Sorich. He is also a live-audience coach for Disney Channel shows, helping the teen and child stars with improvisation on set. Roles Gallery MLB English Credits 08.png|Weisz's name on the English credits. Tales from Paris - Credits (4).png|Weisz's name on the English credits of Tales from Paris. Mela Recording - Troublemaker.jpg Ezra, Joe and Linsay.jpg Faye Returns.jpg Mela Recording.jpg Mela, Max and Ezra Recording.jpg Andrew Recording -2.jpg Faye with Ezra.jpg Cherami with Ezra.jpg Videos Miraculous Ladybug Panel at Anime Expo 2016 Miraculous Ladybug Panel- SDCC 2016 This Is it! - This Or That w Miraculous Ladybug & Friends!! Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Panel from New York Comic Con 10 7 2016 Miraculous Ladybug Panel 2016 - Announcements & Questions - Stan Lee's Los Angeles Comic Con Miraculous Ladybug - Lindalee Visits Comic Con Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir MIRACULOUS LADYBUG CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! ALA 2017 Part 1 ALA 2017 Part 2 Miraculous Ladybug Event Recording from May 17, 2017 Miraculous Ladybug 2017 Panel SDCC Part 1 Miraculous Ladybug 2017 SDCC Panel Part 2 Miraculous Ladybug �� San Diego Comic Con�� Ladybug and Cat Noir Animation MIRACULOUS �� SDCC 2018 w Lindalee pt III �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug Panel- SDCC 2018 Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep.01 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 02 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 03 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 04 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 05 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 06 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 07 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 08 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 09 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug EZRAY Toy Unboxing Ep. 10 Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Trivia * Ezra is part of Team Instinct in Pokémon Go.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756963391281836032 * Alongside Miraculous, Ezra is the dubbing director for another ZAG Heroez show, Zak Storm: Super Pirate. External links * Ezra's IMDb page * Ezra's Behind the Voice Actors page * Ezra's Twitter * Ezra's Instagram * Ezra's YouTube page es:Ezra Weisz Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Males Category:English voice actors Category:Staff